


Just a Touch

by aceschwarz222



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Couch Cuddles, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Hugs, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Prompt request: Hey c: I've got this idea, so I thought I could send u a prompt if thats OK Natasha never thought her teammates could be this inattentive. Everyone thinks Tony doesn't like to be touched, when in reality he's touch starved af. So she orders the other avengers to touch Tony, hug him, cuddle him, show affection more often. Tony is weirded out at first but gets used to it eventually. Thor loves to snuggle Tony, bucky and Steve adopt him. Tony being tired and his team caring for his mental health





	Just a Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is different about how they liked to be touch, so I tried to incorporate the character’s different personalities into their method of touch. Also, consent is always required whether it’s sexual or not! Tony is completely for all of the stuff going on in this fic.

Nat stared at Tony over her cup of tea as he made himself a sandwich in the kitchen of the Avenger’s Compound. He had dark circles under his eyes that complimented the stress wrinkles at the bridge of his nose. He had some simulation playing on his tablet as he layered lettuce, tomatoes, and more between two slices of bread. 

“You okay?” she asks after taking a sip of her drink.

Tony turns around, forgetting momentarily that she was even there. “Yeah,” he replied. “Just busy.”

Without really thinking, Nat stepped up to Tony and squeezed his shoulder. “You’re doing a good job,” she said. Suddenly, both of them froze and looked at Nat’s hand resting on his shoulder.

At first, Tony tensed up, and Nat cursed herself for being so stupid. Of course Tony doesn’t like to be touched! But suddenly, a small smile crept on Tony’s face as Nat watched some of the tension melt away from his face. His shoulder sunk down as he gave a little sigh.

The moment was quickly over, and Tony patted her hand. “Thanks,” he said softly, returning to his sandwich. Nat observed Tony for a few more seconds before casually pulling out her phone and opening a new group text…

 

* * *

 

Tony knew something odd was going on with the others, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what. He wasn’t going to complain about it either.

It started with Nat. Every time she saw him, she put her hand on his shoulder. After a few days, she had started giving him full-out hugs. They weren’t bad hugs either. They were the kind that wrapped him up completely, his head fitting nicely in the crook of her shoulder. He would inhale her scent, relax, and then she would let go. She held his gaze for any sign of discomfort before giving his shoulder a squeeze and going back to her own business.

She never spoke a word about it, and neither did he. It became their new normal.

Whenever Clint came stumbling through the Compound after a much-needed break from his tenants, he would always come up behind Tony and grasp his shoulders in greeting. His palms would gently knead Tony’s shoulders, and the movement was over far too quickly for Tony’s liking.

Wanda took to giving Tony a quick kiss on the cheek whenever she saw him. He could feel small sparks of her energy flow through him.

Sam was constantly giving him fist bumps and high-fives whenever he saw Tony in the hallway.

Then there was Steve and Bucky. The couple was always very touchy feely about each other, but not in an obnoxious way. A tousle of hair here, and rub of an arm there. Nothing that made Tony want to vomit from the romance of it all.

But then they started doing it to him too. Steve would stand just close enough to Tony during debriefing meetings that their shoulders would press firmly against each other. After a successful mission, Bucky would casually sling his metal arm around Tony to signal a job well done. It was never sexual, never unwelcome, and Tony started relishing it all.

They ran into Tony on one of his particular bad nights. An anxiety attack had his heart and mind racing, so he had gone down to his lab to work out his stress. He bumped into Steve and Bucky on their way back from a late-night snack. Without so much as a word exchanged between them, the two super soldiers guided Tony back to their room.

While Bucky pulled back the covers, Steve pulled Tony’s sweat-soaked shirt over his head. Before the chill of the room could even register on Tony’s skin, a soft t-shirt gently covered his bare torso. Tony numbly stepped out of his pants in favor of Bucky’s sweats. He was gently guided to the center of the bed, Bucky and Steve on either side of him. They each wrapped an arm around his waist as he sunk blissfully into the pillows. The weight of their arms, their soft breath against his skin, and someone’s fingers running through his hair, he succumbed to the sleep he so desperately needed.

The next morning Tony woke up in a tangle of limbs with the biggest smile on his face.

It wasn’t until the next evening’s movie night that Tony decided to actually bring up the change in his teammates.

Thor was a huge snuggler, and Tony was wrapped up in his thick arms as everyone waited for Sam to come back with popcorn. The Asgardian actually seemed to purr in contentment whenever Tony nestled in his embrace.

“So, uh, not that I’m complaining or anything,” Tony started, “but what’s up with you guys?”

Steve, Bucky, Wanda, and Nat turned from their various places in the movie room to look at him.

“What do you mean?” Nat asked.

Tony shrugged from under Thor’s arms. “You guys are so...touchy feely? But in a good way!” he quickly added.

Everyone pointed at Nat.

“Oh, don’t be like that!” she scolded. Tony cocked his head to the side. “Fine!” Nat replied, rolling her eyes. “I may have encouraged-

“Threatened is more like it,” Bucky muttered.

“Encouraged,” Nat repeated, chucking a pillow at his head, “everyone to be more physically attentive. You clearly needed it.”

“Do you not like it?” Wanda asked, concern filling her voice. “I never got the sense that you didn’t, or-”

“No!” Tony exclaimed. “I love it!” He blushed fiercely and bit his lip. “I’ve been lacking in the touch department lately, and it’s...it’s been nice.”

Thor practically yanked Tony up and threw him over his lap. “Wonderful!” he exclaimed. “I am a huge cuddler myself.”

Tony giggled, actually giggled, as he settled into his new spot and burrowed under the blanket he pulled off the back of the couch.

“I’ve got popcorn!” Sam announced, strolling into the room. He plopped down on a pile of pillows on the floor, spilling some kernels in the process. Wanda dimmed the lights, and the movie began.

Steve caught Nat’s eye in the darkened room and smirked as she glanced at Tony blissfully enjoying the movie.

“Told ya so,” she mouthed.

Steve just smiled.


End file.
